Tinggalkan
by Kori Cally
Summary: Sequel from That Moment./ Sakura merasa cintanya masih belum tersampaikan. Sasuke yang selama ini selalu mengutamakan ambisi dibandingkan cintanya. Kini ia merasa tidak lengkap tanpa Sakura disisinya./"Bahagialah, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku juga bahagia."/ Warn: DLDR!/ AU!


...

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tinggalkan © Kori Cally

(Sequel from That Moment)

Warning : Alternative Universe, maybe OOC

...

Sebuah acara besar di gelar secara terbuka di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Acara yang serba putih itu dilaksanakan dengan khidmat dan suka cita oleh semua orang.

Rasa haru datang tatkala sang ayah harus merelakan anak perempuannya ke pelukan seorang pria dan tidak lama lagi, marga wanita itu akan berubah menjadi Uchiha.

"Padahal ia baru saja menjadi gadis yang ceria dan pandai kemarin sore, sekarang ia akan menjadi wanita," ujar ayah dari mempelai wanita itu, matanya tidak sedetikpun lepas dari anaknya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Inoichi. Mungkin aku setuju Ino memang baru saja menjadi gadis yang pandai tapi gadis itu sudah dari dulu selalu ceria." balas sahabatnya, Shikaku. Ia memberi sehelai tisu ketika melihat mata yang serupa dengan anaknya itu berkaca-kaca. Tisu itu diterima dengan tangan Inoichi yang lemas.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Uchiha-sama," ucap seorang pria paruh baya, ia menjabat tangan Sasuke. Sedikit tarikan kecil membuat tubuh Sasuke mendekat pada pria yang dikenal sebagai salah satu koleganya.

"Pengantinmu sangat cantik dan keluarganya juga sangat terpandang, kau beruntung mendapatkannya." bisik pria itu menggoda di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada niatan untuk membalasnya. Suara deheman terdengar di sampingnya setelah pria paruh baya itu pergi. Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Kau menguping, ya?"

"Tidak," Ino membuang wajahnya malu-malu.

"Aku tahu kau menyangkalnya,"

Ino terkikik lalu menggaet lengan suaminya, "Memang kenapa kalau aku mendengarnya, anata, tidak boleh kah?"

"Hn. Tidak sopan," Sasuke mencubit hidung mungil Ino gemas. Ino semakin kegirangan, jiwa fan girling-nya keluar, lantas ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke manja. Semua mata tamu tertuju pada pasangan mesra itu dan memuji kemesraan mereka kecuali Inoichi yang melihatnya, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

...

Sakura membuka kotak berukuran kecil berwarna merah terang. Ia ambil sepucuk amplop dari dalam kotak tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya sebelum mengambil isinya. Ada rasa berat di hati Sakura, mengingat surat yang dia ingin berikan kepada Sasuke sebelum pria idamannya itu pergi secara langsung, tak terwujud.

Baru tadi kemarin, sebuah surat undangan tiba di rumah yang ia bangun dari tabungannya dan suaminya sekarang, Sai, lantas membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Surat itu adalah undangan untuknya dan Sai, untuk menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke dengan seorang perempuan bernama Ino Yamanaka. Hari ini. Sungguh hancurnya hati Sakura. Meski ia telah menikah dengan Sai, namun hatinya masih memendam cinta untuk Sasuke.

Cepat atau lambat, Sakura memang harus melupakan Sasuke. Dan memulai hubungan dengan pria lain. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mencintai Sai. Rasa cintanya berkembang menjadi rasa sayang setelah ia melahirkan seorang putra dari hubungannya dengan Sai. Tapi, sungguh tak ia duga, hatinya masih terukir nama Sasuke meski tak sebesar nama anaknya sekarang.

Ia harus memberikan surat itu pada Sasuke dan mengeluarkan semua curahan hatinya.

Suara klakson terdengar dari luar. Sakura berjalan cepat keluar dari rumahnya setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dilihatnya Sai menunggu di depan teras rumah dengan anaknya, Satoshi. Setelah Sakura sudah tiba di depannya, Sai mengenggam tangan mungil Satoshi dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil jeep kesayangannya serta memasangkan sabuk pengaman di sekitar perut Satoshi.

Sakura duduk di samping Sai yang sudah duduk di tempat duduk pengemudi. Di liriknya, Satoshi yang sudah duduk manis sembari bermain dengan action figure kesukaan anaknya itu.

"Sakura," mata emeraldnya teralih. Sai menatap dalam iris hijaunya, hal itu mengundang rasa heran Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan keperluanmu?" tanya Sai.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah membawa beberapa makanan, minuman, P3K, pakaian, kamera, ponsel dan... kurasa pergi ke Tokyo tidak memerlukan banyak kebutuhan."

"Bukan," Sai menggeleng lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya, "Maksudku, dirimu."

Sakura terengah. Sekejap, kedua matanya membulat. Di tatapnya kedua iris hitam pria dihadapannya yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya. Kemudian, ia perhatikan Satoshi, buah hatinya.

"Ya. Aku siap." ujar Sakura penuh ketekadan. Ia sangat ingin melihat Sasuke. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, kita sudah sangat terlambat," tambah Sakura resah. Sai tersenyum simpul lalu mulai memanaskan mesin mobil jeepnya dan melaju pergi dari pekarangan rumahnya.

...

Mereka belum datang, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah mengirim pesan singkat untuk Sai namun tidak ada satupun balasan darinya. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin mereka sedang berada di perjalanan sekarang.

"Yo, teme!" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria dan wanita berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tinggalkan sejenak ponselnya.

"Selamat ya!" Naruto, nama pria itu, memukul pelan bahunya. Dan wanita yang disampingnya yang diketahui sebagai istri Naruto, Hinata, tersenyum anggun pada Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau telah menyusulku meski kurasa sudah sangat terlambat, tapi tak apa, kau masih terlihat muda kok," gelak tawa Naruto keluar. Sasuke memutar kedua iris hitamnya, merasa jengah.

Ia akui di usia hampir kepala tiga ini, ia memang sudah sangat terlambat melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin meraih ambisinya yaitu menguasai perekonomian jepang baru ia akan menikahi gadis Yamanaka itu. Sasuke bersyukur ia tidak salah memilih Ino yang mau mengerti ambisinya sebagai teman hidupnya.

"Dimana Ino?" mata biru laut Naruto mengedar, mencari ratu satu hari itu di antara semua tamu.

"Dia sedang bersama keluarganya,"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak bergabung dan memisahkanmu sendiri disini?"

"Aku juga punya privasi, dobe," Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya sedang menunggu Sai dan Sakura di depan gerbang.

"Hoo," Naruto mengangguk.

"A-Apa Sakura-san d-dan Sai belum datang?" kali ini Hinata bertanya pada suaminya.

"Iya, aku belum melihatnya dari tadi. Teme, kau sudah melihat mereka?" cerca Naruto.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Masih belum ada balasan.

Naruto berkacak pinggang dan memandangi semua orang dan kendaran yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Resah menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Semua tamu sudah datang, hanya Sai dan Sakura lah yang belum.

Lalu sebuah mobil jeep berwarna pastel memasuki area parkiran. Naruto dan Hinata penasaran dan berniat mengulik lebih dekat, mereka mendekati mobil itu. Dari mobil itu keluarlah Sai dan Sakura bersama anak mereka. Kedatangan mereka di sambut meriah oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Sai!"

"Sakura-san, Sai-kun,"

"Hey, Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka sembari membawa anaknya di dalam gendongannya. Sai turut berjalan di belakangnya.

"Halo, Satoshi-kun!" sapa Naruto semangat pada bocah berambut hitam klimis layaknya Sai, mata dan kulitnya seperti Sakura.

"Halo, Naruto-jiisan," Satoshi tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan sederetan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Dimana Sasuke-kun dan pengantinnya itu?" Sakura mengelus rambut Satoshi lembut dan matanya bergerak liar ke kiri dan kanan mencari kedua sosok itu yang akan membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat tak lama lagi.

"Aku disini. Pengantinku sedang bersama keluarganya." ujar Sasuke yang telah berada di hadapan Sakura.

DEG

Tubuh Sakura mematung. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip, memandang tubuh Sasuke yang gagah terbaluti tuxedo putih. Rambut dark bluenya dibuat klimis yang telah memanjang hampir seleher, poninya menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Mata obisidian itu masih tetap sama. Pekat dan tajam.

Sakura sangat merindukan pria itu. Sangat.

...

"Sasuke-kun, kau akan kembali kan?"

"Entahlah."

"Jawab iya atau tidak, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

...

HUG

Sakura menubruk tubuh Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya menggandeng Satoshi dan melingkar di sekitar pinggang Sasuke. Sai melebarkan matanya, shock. Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun ia kembali dengan wajah datarnya lagi.

"S-Sakura-chan, kau..." Naruto terlihat bingung melihat aksi nekat Sakura.

"...Sakura," Sai bersua.

Isak tangis terdengar dari bibir Sakura. Anaknya yang masih berada di gendongannya menatap ibunya heran. Sasuke belum ingin melepaskan rengkuhan Sakura. Ia tidak balas memeluk Sakura meski ia juga sangat merindukan wanita itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"A-Aku..."

"Sasuke-kun?!" derap langkah terburu-buru terdengar mendekat. Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pinggangnya dan menatap iris aquamarine istrinya. Cemas-cemas.

"Hey, Ino!" sapa Naruto lantang sembari tertawa demi mencairkan suasana kaku antara Sakura dan Sasuke, meski tawanya sedikit kikuk. Hinata hanya memberinya senyuman.

Ino meluncurkan senyum menawannya kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Lalu kedua matanya menangkap Sai dan Sakura.

"Siapa mereka, anata? Aku belum pernah melihatnya," Ino menggaet tangan Sasuke dan memberi senyum kepada pasangan Shimura itu. Hati Sakura memanas melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Mereka temanku sewaktu SMA, Sai, Sakura dan **anak mereka, Satoshi.** " Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Ino yang terbaluti oleh dress putih panjangnya. Sengaja ia tekankan di beberapa kata hanya untuk menegaskan status mereka secara tidak langsung kepada Ino.

Ino tersenyum ramah, "Selamat datang, panggil saja aku Ino, aku ingin akrab pada semua teman Sasuke-kun, jadi jangan sungkan ya,"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku saja Sai," Sai melirik Sakura yang belum berkata apapun. Dilihatnya, Sakura tengah melamun. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura untuk menyadarkan istrinya.

"I-Iya, aku Shimura Sakura, panggil saja Sakura," ujar Sakura sedikit gelagapan. "Dan ini Satoshi," imbuhnya.

"Tampannya," Ino mengelus pipi gembil Satoshi. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk dan jamulah semua makanan yang ada disini,"

Ino dan Sasuke berjalan mendahului. Naruto sangat bersemangat bila mendengar kata makanan. Sai bergantian menggendong Satoshi dan memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang murung.

"Sakura..."

...

Skeeerrtt...

Sakura menutup air keran. Ia mendongak dan meneliti wajahnya dari bayangan cermin di hadapannya. Bulir-buliran air menetes dari ujung hidung dan dagunya. Kesedihan tergambar jelas di raut mukanya.

Ia sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia sudah bertekad untuk kuat melihat Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain tapi ia tak menduga sesakit ini rasanya. Ia patah hati.

Sakura harus menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak mungkin bertatapan dengan Sai dan anaknya dengan wajah yang pucat dan mata yang bengkak. Apalagi di depan Sasuke.

Di rogohnya saku gaun bermotif bunga sakura panjang selututnya. Sepucuk surat yang selalu menghantuinya sedari tadi, ia perhatikan seksama. Kepalanya menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan selagi ia berikan surat ini pada Sasuke.

Sakura keluar dari toilet dan mencari Sasuke di penjuru ruangan aula yang penuh sesak para tamu. Ia melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Sai dan Naruto.

Sekarang bagaimana cara ia mengajak Sasuke untuk bicara empat mata. Tidak enak bila ia mengatakan terang-terangan di depan Sai. Sedangkan, ia tidak bisa berada di sini lama-lama. Lebih tepatnya, melihat Sasuke bersama Ino lebih lama.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura menoleh mendapati seorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Ah, Hinata. Lama tidak berjumpa ya," Sakura menggaruk ceruk lehernya sembari tersenyum.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri? Apa k-kau mau bergabung de-denganku dan Ino, k-kami sedang berbicara tentang seputar pernikahan, m-mungkin kau mau memberi sedikit saran padanya,"

"Ah, tidak. Begini, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Kau tau ... aku ..." Sakura ragu untuk melanjutkan. Haruskah ia mengatakan tentang sebenarnya antara ia dan Sasuke pada Hinata, meski rasanya ia tidak perlu mengatakannya karena semasa ia dan Hinata duduk di SMA yang sama, hanya Hinata yang tahu tentang perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Dan mungkin Naruto juga.

"Sasuke-kun ..." lirih Sakura pilu.

Hinata dapat mendengar lirihan Sakura. Ia memandang Sasuke sedang berbaur. Lalu ia beralih menatap Sakura.

"Apa kau mau aku menjauhkan Naruto-kun dan Sai-kun dari Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura berjengit, "Hah?" Matanya berbinar senang, "B-Bagaimana kau tahu, tidak, m-maksudku ..."

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-san. Serahkan padaku."

"Hei, Hinata!" Hinata pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

Jantungnya berdetak tak mau tenang. Sai terlihat bingung ketika Hinata berbicara yang bahkan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang wanita Uzumaki itu katakan. Naruto sedikit meliriknya dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut lalu tanpa tedeng aling Naruto menarik Sai pergi bersama Hinata menuju taman.

Sai dan Satoshi tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa lega. Mungkin hanya saat inilah, kesempatan dia untuk bersama Sasuke berdua.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Sakura berjalan menapaki lantai ubin mendekati Sasuke yang hanya seorang diri. Sakura menetralkan debaran jantungnya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hinata-san, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sai heran. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari Sakura. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Etto... I-Ino meminta sedikit sa-saran tentang pernikahanmu..." jawab Hinata asal.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino bisa meminta saran pada sesama wanita, dimana Sakura?"

Naruto berdecak, "Apa salahnya sih, Sai? Perempuan juga butuh informasi banyak tentang laki-laki, salah satunya malam pertama," Naruto tertawa geli kemudian. Namun tak lama, Hinata menyikut Naruto.

"Sakura, dimana Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun," iris hitam Sai melebar. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke. Jarak antara ia dan Sakura masih terlampau dekat.

"Maukah kau berbicara denganku sebentar saja?" ajak Sakura sedikit malu-malu.

"Hn." kemudian mereka berjalan pergi.

Sai akhirnya mengerti, mengapa Hinata dan Naruto menyeretnya dari aula. Sai meremas dada kirinya, sakit.

...

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sasuke-kun,"

...

Suara Sakura yang memanggilnya berdengung di kepalanya. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok wanita musim semi itu. Namun ia terlambat untuk kembali dan mendapatkan wanita itu seutuhnya.

Sasuke mendengar kabar dari teman-temannya tentang hubungan Sai dan Sakura yang telah menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki empat tahun yang lalu. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat itu, tapi ia merasakan dadanya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Pedih.

Bukan Sasuke namanya bila ia tidak mengedepankan ambisinya dibandingkan urusan yang lain seperti soal cinta. Cinta menurutnya hanyalah salah satu ambisinya yang terakhir setelah ambisinya yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke telah mendapatkan semuanya. Jabatan, kekuasaan, kehormatan, tetapi ia masih merasa ada yang kurang. Itu karena Sakura tidak berada disampingnya. Ia bersama Ino hanya karena paksaan orang tuanya dan Sasuke mengakui kalau memang ia sempat tertarik pada Ino. Tapi tidak pernah ia rasakan hal yang sama pada Sakura.

Dan itu adalah kesalahannya.

Sasuke berharap, waktu dapat berputar kembali. Maka ia akan memperbaiki semuanya dan tidak akan pernah menyesal. Dan dia akan menjadi pria paling bahagia karena ada Sakura di setiap langkahnya.

...

Sakura membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Mereka berdiri di jembatan taman. Masih berdiam diri. Saling sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Sakura pelan sambil menatap riakkan air sungai di bawahnya.

Hening.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu. Kau... tidak datang di acara pernikahanku waktu itu..." Sakura melanjutkan begitu tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku sibuk saat itu." Sasuke membalasnya cepat.

Sakura menunjukkan wajah murungnya, "Ya... aku mengerti. Kau memang tidak pernah ada waktu untukku kan,"

"Sakura."

"Apa..." Sakura menatap Sasuke tegas. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, ia menatap wanita itu intens.

"Apa jadi begini pertemuan kita untuk terakhir kalinya? Saling berperang ego kita masing-masing. Sasuke-kun ... kau tidak pernah kembali dan aku tersiksa selama lima tahun karena menunggumu..."

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat memberikan surat ini kepadamu." Sakura memberikan amplop merah muda yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Sasuke menatapnya bertanya-tanya. Namun begitu, Sasuke pun menerimanya.

"Semua perasaanku ada disana semua. Aku tidak ingat ada berapa lembar di dalamnya, tapi aku selalu ingat, disetiap malam, aku selalu menuliskan semua kisah-kisah kita dan semua apa yang kurasakan. Dan..."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Semuanya indah."

"Aku pikir, bila aku memberikan ini padamu saat sebelum kau pergi, kau mungkin akan terus akan mengingat kenangan kita yang selalu kau tidak sadari. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Kau sudah terlalu jauh dariku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terus merunduk. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Terkadang pria ini misterius dan itu membuat Sakura takut.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih."

"Ada apa dengan kau ini..." sesak menghujami perasaan kalbu Sakura. Ia menahan perasaan itu sekuatnya.

Sakura menangkap tangan besar Sasuke. Ia terus mengintip wajah pria itu di balik poni yang disembunyikannya.

"Kau sudah bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Ayo angkat kepalamu dan tunjukkan wajah angkuhmu kepada seluruh dunia, seperti biasa yang kau lakukan," Sakura terus menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mencuri perhatian pria itu.

Lalu, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Rasa sedih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Terserah orang akan melihatku apa, seperti katamu. Sebenarnya aku lebih tersiksa. Andai saat itu, aku lebih dulu menyadari perasaanku dan kehadiranmu, aku mungkin akan kembali secepatnya."

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Sakura ingin menyesal tapi menyesal pun tak ada gunanya.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke erat. Ia tunjukkan wajahnya seceria mungkin dibalik hatinya yang teriris luka.

"Bahagialah, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku juga bahagia."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Kali ini Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah eratnya. Sasuke pejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

...

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura-chan, Sai," ujar Naruto mengantar kepergian pasangan Shimura itu.

"Satoshi juga," Naruto memberikan kepalan tangan kepada Satoshi dan di balas kepalan kecil darinya. Hinata juga ambil andil, ia mencubit gemas pipi gembil lalu mengecup kening Satoshi.

"Apa kalian mau pulang kampung bersama kami?" tanya Sai kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto terlihat menimbang-nimbang, "Mungkin lain kali saja, aku masih ada banyak urusan disini," jawab Naruto disusuli anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian." ucap Sakura yang sedang menggendong Satoshi. Ucapan Sakura diakhiri senyuman tulus dari Sai.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman dengan mobil jeep mereka. Naruto dan Hinata melambai, mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sai menengok dari arah kaca spion kanannya. Sasuke berdiri disana sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya, dengan sebelah tangannya merengkuh pinggang Ino. Sai ikut tersenyum lalu mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada jalan.

...

Piece of Moment

...

"Sakura-chan itu milikku, ttebayo!" ujar seorang bocah berambut pirang, garang.

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang jadi suaminya, kau jadi anakku saja, Naruto." bocah berkulit pucat tidak mau kalah. Ia tersenyum.

"Apa!"

"Kalian ini kenapa, aku tidak mau menjadi istri dengan salah satu dari kalian!" seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda menunjuk Sai dan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun saja yang menjadi suamiku!" ia lalu merangkul lengan bocah berambur raven yang bernama Sasuke itu sembari tersenyum malu.

Sasuke terlihat jengah dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sakura dari lengannya, "Apaan sih, dasar kekanakkan," ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil lepas dari rangkulan Sakura lalu pergi dan tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Sakura.

Kesempatan ini tidak di buang sia-sia oleh Naruto dan Sai. Lantas mereka langsung menarik Sakura dan saling berdebat memperebutkan Sakura.

"Agh! Lepaskan!" Sakura secara paksa menarik kedua tangannya yang ditarik oleh kedua temannya dengan kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak mau main mama-papa kalau Sasuke-kun tidak menjadi suamiku! Lebih baik aku pergi main masak-masakkan saja bersama Hinata! Huh!" setelah itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

...

FIN

...

Semoga sequel ini dapat menjawab pertanyaan reviewer di fic **That Moment** :)

 **Special Thank's from That Moment**

Guest, Hime Luvchubby, Nato, Khoerun904, comet cherry, DaunIlalangKuning, anonymous

Salam,

Kori Cally


End file.
